Scorose - Glow in the Dark (OS)
by WICELA
Summary: OneShot: When Rose and Scorpius decide to plan the graduation party for their classmates, Rose suggest glow in the dark. That idea became the best idea ever when she showed him what glow in the dark meant... (this has nothing to do with my other OS or my other Scorose story. They're a great couple and I'm planning on more OS's :) please tell me what you think!)


One Shot \\ Glow in the Dark \\ WICELA

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series nor everything that comes with it. The rights go to J.K. Rowling. The only thing I own is the holes in her stories that I filled with my fantasies.

* * *

><p>They weren't enemies. They haven't been enemies for more than a year now. Perhaps it was because of the fact they both became Head. Perhaps not. Perhaps it was because of the fact they shared a mutual best friend. That was more likely. Albus Severus Potter had always hated the fact his best friends were enemies. Whenever possible, he defended Scorpius Malfoy when he talked to her. Whenever possible, he defended Rose Weasley when he talked to him. Albus met Scorpius on the train to Hogwarts. He didn't had the same education as Rose had from her father. His father didn't like the Malfoy really much, but the war was over and they had moved on. He'd even said to Albus that it was okay if he ended up in Slytherin. The only one who was angry when he did end up there, was his brother James. From the moment the Sorting Head placed him and Scorpius in Slytherin, they were best friends. It was not his particular best move to be that close with Scorpius, when his other best friend really needed him. Rose had ended up in Ravenclaw and however it wasn't that bad, she really didn't know anyone. She didn't gave Scorpius a chance, because he'd stolen her best friend. Somewhere near the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts they'd stopped fighting, but that didn't mean they really <em>liked<em> each other. They were on and off one and second in their classes, Heads and Albus's best friends. They talked from time to time - for example that time Albus just had his girlfriend and wanted to do something with the four of them what ended up Albus and his girl snogging in Hogsmeade and Rose and Scorpius awkwardly walking back to Hogwarts. It weren't very deep conversations, but it was something. They mostly talked about books, which was the fourth thing they shared. When Rose enumerated it in her head, she realized it was a growing list. But, to Rose's happiness, she had more reasons for not liking Scorpius. His behavior around every person who possessed breasts and pussy, walking on two legs, was an example why. Even when he had his girlfriend-of-the-week walking next to him, he looked to other girls and flirted with them. Rose was happy with the fact he didn't talk that way to her - even when they were "acquaintances". Also Rose hated the way he needed to answer a question before the professor even asked it and gave her a smirk when he was right. The way his favorite books were the same as hers - when she happen to ask him that, he gave her the answer that blow her away. She didn't tell him it was her favorite too, though. The way he walked through the school - did he owned the school or something? The way he was actually better in potion than her - she would _never _admit that. The way…

"Weasley! Thought we had planned a Head meeting?" Damn him.

"Don't say you forgot our date…" He said, fake crying.

"Get over yourself, Malfoy." She said, standing up from her bed and walking with him too their common room.

"So," he said, "You must have been thinking about how we should give the best graduation party for our classmates." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What? You were thinking so deep, if I didn't know better I'd say you're in love." What was _that_?

"Luckily you don't know better."

"So he - or she? - doesn't love you back, then?"

"Just because I don't flirt with everyone walking on two legs, doesn't mean I'm immediately gay!"

"So it is true then?"

"As a matter of fact I was thinking about where I want to spend my holiday."

"Seriously? Thinking about your holiday while you could think about school? I'm shocked, Weasley."

"Please." Rose said, while she red the paper with his ideas of the graduation party.

"I think we could use glow in the dark." Rose said.

"What?"

"You know, that lighting stuff in neon colors. It's really awesome."

"What are you talking about?" Rose sighted and dimmed the light.

"Oooh…romantic darling." Scorpius said to her. Rose rolled her eyes again before she realized he couldn't see that. She muttered a little spel on their clothes to show him what she meant.

"That's awesome!" He said surprisingly. Rose wanted to make a remark, - something like: duh! - but she couldn't. It was strange to see him like this.

"What was the spell again?" He asked her and when she told him, he did the exact same spell on her make-up.

"You look really hot right now." He said, while Rose heard him smirking in his voice. Again she couldn't get a good remark. What was this with her? What was this stupid glow in the dark idea doing with her? Why was he staring at her like that?

"Don't look at me." She said angrily. His eyes were the only thing in his face she could see in the dark.

"Well, it's kinda hard. Like I said before, you look really hot." Rose blushed. She_ blushed?!_ What was she thinking? It was Scorpius Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! He was only flirting with her to torture her!

_But he had never flirted with her. Never._

So what! Still the same guy!

_But you like him. You're more the same than you think._

It was if Albus said those words to her. He had said them over and over again, until something around the end of her sixth year she knew he was right and if she wanted to grow up, she needed to be kind to those she hated. That was professional. But being kind helped her to get to know him. Being kind helped her to realize they actually had some thing in common.

_Being kind helped you realizing you like him - if it isn't more than that._

Never. Never in a million years she would like him. Million? Who was she joking! Never in forever!

_Why don't you admit it already! You're torturing yourself instead of him!_

Scorpius hadn't said a thing to her after his last remark. They just sat there. He stared at her and she stared at him.

"So, you think it's an okay plan then?" Rose decided to say.

"Er-What?"

"The glow in the dark?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, yes of course."

"Well that is the statement of the year, you actually like what I suggested!" Finally Rose had her voice of sarcasm back. Finally she had a remark.

"Ah, Rosieposie, I will agree with you more often if you'd like?"

"Shut your mouth." She said. While searching for her wand, she suddenly felt something strange. She hold her breath, while she felt it becoming harder.

_"Shit!" _She muttered to herself and immediately she moved back. Scorpius hadn't said a thing and she hoped that he would keep his mouth shut, because it was already embarrassing enough. _There_. She finally found her wand.

"_Lumos_." She said and the light was on. He was so much closer to her than she thought before. His eyes were closed and when she slowly looked at him, she saw it was true. The guy had a boner.

"Becoming so hard of only this, Malfoy?" She said. His eyes were immediately open and only inches from her head.

"Didn't know you wanted me so badly, Weasley." He said back.

_You kinda did that on purpose, didn't you Rose? You painted his trousers in glow in the dark, so you could see it, Rose. Admit it, you like him! Ah, like, there is actually so much more than like…_

Rose blushed for a second.

"Just admit it, Rose." He whispered to her. It weren't her thoughts anymore. It was him, actually saying this to her.

"Why should I? So you can have me as an one-night-stand? Like I don't know your friends dared you to do me." It wasn't fair she said that to him. His eyes were sincere and his voice was soft.

_Kiss him already!_

But she didn't. He was so sweet and so convincing. What would he do in the morning? Rose blushed again. She didn't want to have…sex. She didn't want to do it. Okay, she liked him! Maybe more! But she didn't want to do that kind of thing already. His face was so close to hers.

"You know that's not true." He answered. She knew. Of course, she knew.

"I won't allow that you're hurting me!" She tried.

"Damn Rose, don't you get it? This is my body reacting on your touch. This is me, reacting on you. I know you're favorite books are the same as mine. I know you're hating it when I tell you you're looking good. I know you react in a different way to me than to other guys. I mean, I'm single for a whole month, I don't flirt, touch or look at other girls, because I can only see you. Why're you still this stubborn?" He actually said this to her? To her, Rose Weasley?

"I-I don't like you." She answered and he looked away. Not because he was ashamed, but because he was about to give up.

"It's not _that_. I do admit it to myself, finally I guess. But I don't like you and that's true, because…I'm afraid it's more than that. I'm afraid for everything that will happen if I admit that and I'm afraid for my own feelings for you. I mean: you're this strange guy I know who is actually more likable than I thought and he is swe…" He kissed her. Interrupted her. Loved her. She blushed a little bit.

"Oh." She said, when their kiss broke.

_"Oh."_ The kiss was so much more than only some wet kiss you got from a twelve year old guy who used too much tong and almost drowned you. It was hard and passionate, but at the same time soft and sweet.

"I guess I can get used to that." She answered, blushing again. Scorpius laughed at her.

"I totally agree."


End file.
